


Preyy

by hoopshoney



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Oops, This is probably not gonna be as fluffy as you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopshoney/pseuds/hoopshoney
Summary: For backstory, in the comics Erik has a lot of leopards that are trained to kill. His favorite is his leopard Preyy who’s basically his best friend with enhanced leopard abilities. This story is about the reader and her observations of their relationship. Ps. there’s a little bit of smut for you guys.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Erik had introduced you to Preyy, you were shocked to say the least. You knew all about Wakanda. It figured that the next step to letting you in his life was letting you in his space. He told you he had a home. Like a real home with a yard and everything. He said he was determined to have lots of space. After living his childhood in cramped foster homes with little personal space and then living in military barracks packed with people, he thought he deserved it the space.

But you hadn’t expected this.

Erik’s house was located a little outside the city with no neighbors for miles. His house wasn’t ridiculously large but it was certainly bigger than one person needed. Ranch style with a weird combination of brink and dark wood, that somehow worked to create a space that was uniquely Erik. It was beautiful and clearly an escape for him. You felt lucky to be there with him.

He had invited you for the weekend, though the invite wasn’t anything romantic and wasn’t really an invite at all.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning around quickly Erik bumped his elbow against the tiled wall of the show, his recoil almost knocking you off your feet in the small shower.

“Shit!”

Grabbing his arm quickly, you steady yourself, while also angling to get more of the hot water that was cascading down his back.

“Nigga, can you move so I can rinse of this soap?” you say, pushing him a little in the small space.

“Fuck, this shower is fuckin’ tiny,” he growls out, shuffling behind you and out of the spray of the shower.

A snort accompanies your reply, “Well next time we shower together, we’ll do it at your place.”

Jumping out of the shower, he wraps a towel around his waist, his response curt and to the point, “Bet.”

Drying off quickly, he reaches in the shower turning the water off with a flick of his wrist.“What the fuck, Erik?” shoving the shower curtain to the side you look up at him in anger.

Grabbing your hips, he pulls you out the shower, he responds to your protests matter-of-factly, “Showers too little to fuck you, so I gotta settle for counter sex.”

Two minutes later, you find yourself perched on the bathroom sink, with Erik standing between your legs, clenching your thighs while he pushes inside of you. Your eyes are glued to the full length mirror on the door behind you. Watching him go to work was a work of art. It took everything in you to not wrap your arms around his torso and cling to him, but you didn’t want to obstruct your view of his muscles gliding underneath the bumps on his body. Fuck. It was a masterpiece.

Increasing his pace, you wrap one hand around him to brace yourself, one hand landing on the rigidity of the scars on his back as the other clenches the edge of the sink. He went at you with long, hard, deep strokes making you moan in pleasure.

You were there with him, thrust for thrust, throwing his force back at him as you roll your hips as much as you could from your position on the sink. You work up a sweat in minutes, completely negating the shower you just took, the force from his thrusts and your slippery bodies almost throwing you guys off rhythm.

Erik slides a hand down the back of your thigh, pushing it up so its laying in the crook of his elbow. “Shit.. fuck,” you moan as Erik deepens his strokes.

Giving up on maintaining your view, you lean back as far as you can on the counter, your arms desperately clutching the edge as your eyes roll back.

Erik grips your waist, plunging as deep as he can go. The shaking starts in your thighs, and before you know it your entire body is quaking against him. You throw your head back, moaning unintelligible curses as your walls contract around him with the pace of a manic heartbeat, spurring the stirring at the pit of his stomach as he drives into you one last time. Finally letting go with a sound that’s a mix between a growl and a groan.

Taking a second to get your breath, you push him away from you gently before hopping down from the counter your legs barely working. Damn, this just meant you had to take another shower. Moving behind you he reaches to the ground to grab his towel off the floor, bumping into you as you try to move towards to shower. You start to stumble, before he grabs you, your momentum making both of you fall into the wall, Erik’s head smacking against the towel rack.

Clenching your lips, you hold in your laugh at the annoyed look on his face, as you guys move around the small space.

“Fuck,” you hear him grumble in frustration as he makes his way out of the little room, “The WHOLE bathroom is too god damn small, bruh.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that had landed you here today.

Pulling into his garage, trying to calm yourself from your spot in the passenger seat. Exiting the sleek car you wait for Erik to grab your bags out the trunk before he leads you through the garage door and into the house.

Walking inside, you try to hold back your awe at the space. Large and roomy it was still cozy though the decor was sparse only a few pieces of African art placed on the wall. A dark couch and comfy leather armchair took up most of the space in the living room. You looked up at the high ceiling in awe, noting the cameras placed throughout, a nod to his naturally vigilant side.

Continuing to walk around, while Erik puts up your bags, you note the large pet bed laying in the corner of the living room. And it was large.

Erik had never mentioned a pet to you, but you could only assume with a bed this large it had to be a huge animal. 

“I didn’t know you had a dog,” calling out, you survey the wall of glass behind the pet bed, a clear view of the acres of land behind the house visible. Staring out a the beautiful view, you notice movement beyond the glass out of the corner of your eye. Turning slightly in that direction you don’t notice anything right away, though the hair on your arms stands up in warning. Moving closer, you press one hand to the glass looking closely into the night.

Erik responds, his voice close behind you, right as your eyes catch the slinking movements of the predator moving towards you beyond the glass. “I don’t.”

“Oh hell no,” you whisper, backing away from the glass as the spotted leopard moves forward. You bump into Erik, your back meeting his chest as he grasps your elbows.

You hear his laugh echo in your ear, your eyes never leaving the big cat that is stalking the length of the glass. It a beautiful creature, the leopard, its body long and graceful as it walks to-and-fro. It’s golden tan color is broken by the black rosette pattern that densely marks the skin. Eyes deep and glowing in the night its eyes never move away from the pair of you, as its head dips up and down. Its beautiful, but a terrifying beauty that no one should see up close.

“That’s Preyy,” his voice is too calm considering the wild animal stalking through his back yard. 

“It has a name.” you respond, trying to wrap your head around the fact that your boyfriend has a leopard in his yard.

Speaking softly in your ear, he pulls you closer to him, “She. She has a name.”

Turning to face him you laugh lowly in disbelief, “Of course its a girl. Why didn’t you tell me you had a pet killer?”

Wrapping his arms around your waist he pulls you closer, dipping his head to kiss your hammering pulse, “Why? You scared?”. His voice is teasing.

Scoffing at his nonchalance you respond immediately, “Uh, yeah nigga!”

You hear him chuckle lowly, his laughter buried against your throat. Moving his hand as if to move you towards the door to the yard he asks you his face serious, but his eyes teasing, “Wanna meet her?”

Pushing against his hold, you basically climb his body in fear, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. “Erik,” you whine, “stop playin’!”

Still laughing he turns you away from the door, instead walking back towards the bedroom “C’mon, witcho scary ass, let’s go see if my shower is big enough for two.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff. Enjoy.

You roll over in the bed a combination of the light shining through the window and your stomach growling waking you up. You turn to the side catching Erik in a dead sleep next to you. Getting up you head to the bathroom to pee, finishing up and making your way to the door, fully intending to cook you and Erik a big breakfast. You get to the door of the bedroom, hand on the knob before you remember the giant fucking predator roaming the grounds of your boyfriends home.

Making your way back to the bed, you slide back under the covers determined to wake up your boyfriend so you can eat without fear of death. Trying to wake him up gently, your voice is soft when you call his name, “Erikkkkkk”. He doesn’t answer you, instead groaning and rolling over so his back is facing you.

When that doesn’t work, you grab one of his loose dreads, using the end to tickle his ear, “Erikkkkkkkk!”

“Man, what?” his voice is a groan as he finally rolls over to face you.

Looking down at his sleepy face, you pout a little, “I’m hungry and I’d rather not get eaten today soooooooo”

Rubbing his hand over his face he jumps up quickly, grabbing you around the waist and pulling you down with him, “mmmmhmmm don’t worry, Preyy won’t eat you unless I tell her.”

“Ha ha ha ha very funny, Erik,” you say not amused with his teasing, “C’mon forreal!”

Huffing out a laugh, he rolls out of bed, dragging his sweatpants over his hips before grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the door. You stay behind him as you walk towards the kitchen, his steps confident as he pulls you along.

Walking into the kitchen, Erik takes out a few pots and pans before grabbing food out of the refrigerator.

Sitting yourself on a bar stool, you look at him cracking eggs into the frying pan. “So I’m assuming ‘Preyy’ isn’t a housepet?”

He chuckles as he cooks. “Nah, she is,” shrugging his shoulders he turns back to look at you catching the shock in your eyes, “Figured I’d spare my ears the sound of your screams and leave her outside.”

Your tone is sarcastic when you respond, “Oh how sweet of you.”

Setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of you, he sits next to you eating off of his plate. You take a few bites enjoying the simple meal before addressing the elephant in the room. Or the Leopard outside.

“Alright, so, are you gonna tell me why the fuck you have a leopard and your back your and how you even got one?”

Turning to glance out the window, Erik and you watch Preyy stalk towards the glass, probably drawn by the need for breakfast.

“Did some mercenary shit in Africa, ran into some poachers. They had a whole cage of ‘em, living all scrunched up together,” his voice is casual, though his eyes are intense as he looks out at his pet, “Once they were gone, I figured I had room for a pet. Preyy was the runt of the litter so I snuck her back in the cargo plane.”

You look at the man sitting across from you, a little surprised at his sentimentality, “Wow, who knew Erik Stevens had a soft spot for kitties.”

“Yeah well she ain’t no kitten no more, part of the reason I got this big house in the first place. She likes to roam around,” his voice follows you as you pick up your plates carrying them to the kitchen sink.

Erik approaches you from behind, his body caging yours as his arms land on the sink on either side of you. His voice is soft and warm against the shell of your ear, “C’mon, babygirl, I’ll introduce you.”

Grabbing your hand he starts tugging you towards the window, despite your grumbles of protest.

“We’ll start small, so she don’t eat yo ass” he says voice completely serious.

You smack him in the arm, not amused by his teasing, “Stop playin’!”

“Chill,chill, okay forreal I got you. Imma just crack the window a little so she can get your scent.” Moving slowly he does just that, Preyy immediately slinking over, nose poking through the small space he made.

His voice is low when he speaks, almost hypnotic, a rhythm to it that lets her know he does this often. “Wassup, baby girl,” he sticks his fingers through the crack petting Preyys nose gently, “Got someone for you to meet. Ngumhlobo.”

Grabbing your hand, he moves it slowly towards the glass, pressing so that your palm is flat, as he lets the wet snout snuffle against your palm. Despite the fact that your heart is beating out your chest, you can’t help but be in awe of the creature and the man beside you. Erik is still quietly murmuring to her, speaking in what you assume is xhosa, and the leopard seems to be taking it in. Completely calm and content to be sitting near the window, listening to its owner.

You hear Erik, repeat his previous phrase a couple more times as Preyy takes in your scent some more.

You speak quietly, afraid to startle the animal, “What’re you sayin?”

“Friend.”

Erik takes you to his house more after that, obviously trying to get you acclimated to being around the big cat. He introduces you to her in steps, the first being the window, then with you standing in the doorway, until eventually the cat is able to roam the house like usual while your their.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took you months to get used to the idea of Erik having a leopard in the house and you made sure you fully trusted the animal and Erik before you even stepped outside with it, but now it almost seemed normal.

And to be honest, being close to Preyy felt like some sort of test. 

You didn’t realize how much Erik valued the cat until you stayed at his house. You would wake up at the crack of dawn, his spot empty and cold, only to look out the window and see man and beast walking around the grounds. Sometimes they would be walking in silence and sometimes Erik would be holding a one sided conversation. It was always in xhosa.

The fact that you were willing to be close to Preyy, to learn how to feel safe around her, made Erik feel good. He had never introduced anyone to his pet so introducing you was a big deal.

A year in and you were comfortable enough to be alone in the house with Preyy. Which you were now.

Erik was gone on a mission to some random place and he insisted that you stayed at his, telling you that the security was better and that nobody was gonna mess with a leopard.

You were snuggled in the king sized bed watching some random FX movie. Preyy was lying beside you, her large head resting on her paws. You could be tricked into thinking she was asleep if she didn’t open her eyes every time you moved.

Close to dozing off, you’re awakened by the sounds of booted footsteps moving towards the bedroom. Sitting up quickly, you look around scared for a second, before you see that Preyy hasn’t moved from her spot on the bed. Breathing out a sigh of relief, you relax, knowing that if Preyy’s not alert there’s only one person it could be.

Erik walks in the door seconds later, a tiny smirk on his face as he sets his duffle down on the floor and spots his girls on the bed.

“Hey, baby girl” his voice is gruff but sweet.

Throwing the covers off, you go to stand up only to see Preyy hopping up and jumping towards him. Landing at the floor near his feets, she winds her body around his legs, as he crouches down, petting her along her body and dropping kisses on her forehead.

Laughing at the fact that his pet is getting more love than you, you stand and walk towards him, “Ya know, the fact that you have the same pet name for me and your leopard is a lil weird?” your voice is teasing as your arms wrap around his neck, standing on tippy toes you lean up till you hovering over his mouth but not quite touching.

Grabbing you by the waist, he pulls you close till your hips are touching. He lunges forward slightly, taking your bottom lip between his teeth, pulling taught before he lets go slowly. His voice is a teasing whisper when he speaks, “Don’t worry…I was definitely talking to Preyy.”

You laugh at loud pushing him away as he pulls you closer, walking you towards the bed before lightly tossing you on it.

You bounce a little, watching him tug his shirt up and over his head, his dreads messy from the action.

Settling in the V made by your legs, he leans down to kiss you, starting to kiss down your neck when you turn away teasingly. “Awww, come on,. You know you my only baby girl.”

Leaning down he teases and nibbles at your mouth, tongue flicking against hers. She feels a moan gather in her throat, but she doesn’t have the air available to release it. Your shocked away from his mouth by the feel of a cold wet tongue sliding along your face. Looking over you see Preyy’s face sitting on the side of the bed.

Mouth open in shock, you turn to look at Erik, seeing him trying to hold in his laughter, “Ewwwww,” a whine is in your voice as you attempt to wipe off the cat slobber, “It’s not funny,Erik.”

Pulling you up to a sitting position he uses his discarded shirt to wipe off your face, his laughs out and loud as you dramatically fall back to the bed.

“Guess someone doesn’t like me calling you,baby girl”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of Preyy. sorry its so short but I couldn’t get the words to come out the way I wanted to and I’m not happy with it but I just couldn't fiddle with it anymore( this is like the worst feeling). Hope you guys still like me after this. *posts chapter and hides*

It had been two years since you first met Preyy and she was just as much your pet as she was Erik’s. As the time had gone on your relationship had developed with Erik, so much so that you had moved into his house. You loved being there with him and you knew it was one of the biggest steps to starting your lives together.

This day when you woke up something seemed particularly off. There was a feeling of stillness in the air, as if the entire world was holding its breath. It reminds you of when you were a child and you had done something wrong. There was nothing worse than that dread, that gut filling, heart clenching dread of what would happen when your mom would come home. This feeling was sorta like that. The clench around your heart made you acutely aware of its every beat. Every breath felt like a struggle.

You didn’t know what caused it but you know it was felt throughout the house. There was a stillness inside you, something that almost kept your body frozen throughout the day. You had reason to feel this way and yet…and yet it kept you from focusing on the television in front of you. Kept you from eating. Kept you from doing anything for most of the day.

You weren’t the only one that felt it. Preyy, normally by your side throughout the day, had taken to the outside. The animal embodied the same kind of stillness, her playful nature gone for the day.

Instead in a way that went against nature, she stood, in the yard sitting on the haunches. Completely still for the entire day, as she looked out into the world.

You stand at the wall of windows, untouched mug of coffee warming your hands, your mind trying to tell you something was wrong, though your body couldn’t find it. It couldn’t be an intruder as Preyy would have reacted. Instead it was something gut deep that was pulling at the both of you.

You couldn’t even ask Erik if something was wrong with Preyy. He had left for a mission a few days before. He had told you very little details, but his alternating solemn face and manic grin had told you that it was something important to him.

Before he had left, you had watched him pack his gear, his father’s necklace swinging from his neck as he stuffed his duffel bag.

You were sitting cross legged on the bed, swallowed up by one of his hoodies, as you tried not to let your sadness at his leaving get to you. Preyy was sitting next to you, large head taking up most of the space on your lap as she enjoyed a little cat nap.

Pulling the strings tight within your hands, your voice is low when you speak to him, “Do you know how long you’ll be gone?”

His hands stop there movements as he looks up at you, his face serious “I shouldn’t be gone long. I’ve been prepping for this for a long time.”

Usually content to not know the details of his mission, something felt different now, so you risked asking something you usually avoided, “Can you at least tell me a little of what your doing? Or where you’re going?”

You tried to keep the whine out of your voice, but he had just gotten back. Not to mention you were mostly in this big ass house by yourself. Erik had gotten a little paranoid in these last few months. Though you supposed paranoid was the wrong word. You knew a little of what Erik did, so you knew whatever threats he saw were real. But the consequences of those threats were that you had taken a break from your job, instead doing freelance work from home.

Which meant most of the time he was gone you’re only company was Preyy.

Stopping his packing completely, Erik walks along the bed to sit beside you, his hand coming up to scratch Preyy behind the ear.

His voice was low and serious when he spoke next, “When I come back, things are gonna be different,” you looked up quickly eyes wide as you wondered what he meant, “I’m gonna go change our lives, babygirl and when I’m done I’m gonna send for you. And Preyy. ”

You cup his jaw in your hands, fingers carting through his short beard as you searched his eyes for meaning, “What do you mean send for me? Where are we goin’?”

Leaning down he kisses you gently, his lips connecting with yours one, two , three times, before he pulls back, “Just trust me. You know I’d never leave you, right?”

“Right.” You did know, you knew how much Erik loved you, how different he was with you compared to everyone else and you trusted him completely.

“I’ll leave Preyy here with you,” he says, his beloved pet lifting her head up with a yawn at hearing her name, “She’ll protect you.”

Now you were once again in this house alone waiting for him to come back. You knew this time was different based on what he said and you couldn’t stop the feeling churning through your gut. It had only been a few days but you want him back.

Want him in the house sitting on the couch with you, Preyy at his feet as you watch terrible action movies. You hate when he points out all the inaccuracies but you would give anything for that now.

You want him scaring you half to death by wrestling with Preyy in the yard. Dodging the animals swipes and sharp claws as they rolled around.

You want him back when it was first thing in the morning and Preyy would jump on the bed and he would look at you not amused. Those were the times you knew you were busted. He always told you not to let her sleep in bed but you couldn’t help it when he was gone. 

You just want him back. Here with you and his house pet that shouldn’t be a house pet. Safe and in your sights.

You sigh, staring back out at Preyy who never moves from her spot. As the sun moves across the grass slowly, the shadows are pushed back, till the brightness illuminates the animal in such a way that makes her look more ethereal and powerful than ever before.

As if waiting for the sun to touch her skin, Preyy stands and throws her head back, a loud and powerful sound escaping her throat. You watch mesmerized, coffee cup falling from your hand, as the feeling of dread that hit you increases tenfold. You watch Preyy collapse to the ground her body unmoving as loud whimpers escape her throat before she goes quiet for a final time. 

You stand at the window, breath heaving as you take in the quiet and what it means. Your head shakes slowly as you slide to the ground amongst the glass that has shattered.

You know.

This quiet is different from the stillness of before. This quiet is not filled with dread but filled with grief, as you and Preyy mourn the man you both love.


End file.
